I'm With You
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: YuYuHakushoXInuyasha. As soon as Kurama set eyes on Sesshomaru he knew he had to make him his. Or at least Youko knew he had to have him even if it meant stealing the hot, new model that has set Tokyo on fire.


Hello Simply Hopeless here with a new story for you. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha but this crazy story is mine. I hope you enjoy and review because I look forward to your comments on this new story. I can't update unless I get some so anyway enjoy this Sesshomaru/Youko Kurama story.

I'm With You

Chapter One

It seemed like it was going to actually be a normal peaceful day. There was no Botan buzzing on the commincator or tapping slyly at the school's window to alert Kurama to a new case. No it had been quite silent for a while and though he might admit it seemed a bit boring, boring was a nice safe thing. No worries about youkai trying to destroy the human world or plot to do this or that.

It was just him, his book, and his club members for of course Kurama being a straight 'A' student would be found in a afterschool activity. Though of course do to his job as a spirit dectective he missed plenty of meetings he always was prepared to help when he possibly could. And now was no different as he sat in his chair reading his book, waiting for any straggling members to come before the meeting was started.

Kurama was glad that the girls weren't flocking around him like pidgeons after bread. It was hard having to politely refuse requests from persistant school girls who seemed to spend half their lives drooling over cute guys. He let out a sigh of relief and combed his fingers through his red locks before he looked down at his book he was reading. But sadly enough he was reading the same three lines over and over again because he was being interrupted in other ways.

"Oh my kami do you see him?"

"Yes he's sooo hot!"

"Are you sure he's single?"

"I don't know but I heard he has a kid."

"Really?"

"Yeah but he doesn't know who the mother is because the child was abandoned."

"Oh he's such a sweetie."

"Does it tell him what he looks for in a woman?"

"Kami it says he's not currently looking for a soul mate," sighed a pink haired girl with pigtails before sitting down in her chair.

"NNOO! Your kidding right?" the other girls around her exclaimed.

"Yep I'm serious. See it's right here in black and white. Doesn't get any more clearer then that," she frowned at the words almost as if she looked hard enough they would change for them all.

"What may I ask are you girls discussing?" Kurama asked as he settled his bookmark into his book.

"Oh Kurama-kun how are you? We where just... um looking at this model in the new fall teen magazine," the pink haired girl sighed and handed him the magazine.

Emerald green eyes stared in disinterest as he flipped through the magazine seeing things like: _'What Kind of Color Are You?' 'Makeup_ _Tips' 'Top Ten Things You Should Do On a First Date_.' He was ready to give herback the magazine when he turned to page twelve to settle eyes on a pair of sexy golden eyes that where staring back from the glossy page

"Do you like what you see?" asked one of the girl's curiously.

He could see all their eyes turning towards as they search for his approval. Some even grinned knowingly and nudged a neighbor in their ribs to stop them from giggling at the faint blush that seemed insistent on tinging his cheeks. If he hadn't been so distracted he would have given them an embarrassed laugh before burying his nose back in his book but he didn't. His emerald green eyes were to taken up with the sight before him.

A tall looking man seemed to be standing and what was to believed a rainstorm but of course might just be the editors making their magic. Long silver hair clung desperately to his lithe body as he stoodwet in a white shirt, that clung to him like a second skin,leaning against a brick wall. High cheekbones had three magenta stripes on each cheeks as he somber golden eyes seemed to peer right at him. Long, slim fingers clutched at a boquet of roses as two or three petals drifted on the puddle at his feet. He was just in the act of pushing wet strands of hair from his face and under his ear, his damp bangs almost hiding that looked up as if almost caught off guard.

'_I want him_,' he could hear the voice clearly in his head and really wished he hadn't.

He quickly shoved the magazine back into the pigtailed girl's hand before taking a step back."He's nothing special," Kurama shrugged his shoulders as if indifferent.

'_Liar. You were just as aroused by him as I was. And did you see those markings? He is a youkai just like us, no make up was done on those stripes and the crescent moon on his forehead. Just admit we both want him_,' coaxed the smooth, deep voice in his head.

'I am in not in anyway attracted to this person,' Kurama said firmly and shook his head before he looked up to see the disappointment in the girls eyes. "Sorry?" he quickly put in.

"No... no I guess a guy would never look at another guy the same way as a girl does," mused one of the girls.

"I bet your jealous because we are fawning all over him and barely paying attention to you, aren't you?" said a girl with short black hair.

"No... no I'll survive," Kurama quickly smiled and gave them a small bow.

"Come on you must admit you felt a connection with him. I mean look at this picture and tell me he's not wonderful," the pink haired girl demanded and flipped to a whole new page featuring the model.

Before Kurama could look away he was caught up once again with those golden eyes. This time he was wearing something different as his back leaned against a sakura tree in full bloom. Wind artfully caught up his hair as he once again looked into Kurama's eyesa look of calm dignity radiating from his form. At his hip where not one but two swords that slim fingers hesitated over as if ready to draw them at any moment. He was wearing a traditioal white haori with red designts and a white hakama that would be traditional for the fuedal era. His upper chest was incased in light armor while a yellow and purple obi tied around his slim waist.

_'He would have fit perfectly in the fuedal era I am assured,'_ mused Youko's voice obviously pleased at the turn of events.

'I bet but it's just some guy playing dress up for a living,' Kurama tried to comment casually.

'_He is not and you know it. Iwant him and we are going to get him my little Shuichi_,' came Youko's voice filled undeniable hunger. _'You know you want to hold him in your arms just as much as I do.'_

'He isn't some trinket that you can steal like and besides our thieving days are over,

_'Who said they were over?'_ Youko exclaimed. _'In fact I believe they have just begun.'_

"Let the meaning commence," the president crowed as he walked through the door cutting any comment that Kurama might have said.

"Excuse me I am afraid I must leave... I have some pressing matters to attend to," Kurama bowed his head slightly to show his remorse. He waved off their protests gently wondering if anyone saw the thick gold rim starting to border his otherwise green eyes.

AT THAT MOMENT AT A PHOTO SHOOT STUDIO

"Jaken pick up Rin from preschool and I'll come later on after this last shoot," a male voice ordered not even bothering to turn around to look at the toad youkai. He just ran his clawed fingers through his silvery locks and walked out to the studio with the makeup girl trailing helplessly behind him.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Sesshomaru-sama I haven't finished putting on your makeup," the makeup girl squeaked feeling a bit harassed. She clutched desperately at the powder puff as she nibbled nervously on her bottom lip.

"Didn't I tell you to get me a bottled water?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her whipping around to glare.

"I… please I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama right away," she yelped nearly falling over on her poor tush before she quickly rushed off.

"It's hard to fine hired helps these days," sighed Sesshomaru before making his way to the studio. He stood on the backdrop that had been set up while he was gone as slim fingers nimbly began to fix the red scarf around his neck before placing a rose in his lapel.

"I wouldn't know since I'm not hired help," grumbled the female attending to him. "Why do you always sucker me into these things Sesshy," she pouted before forcing him to take off his tuxedo jacket. "Fling it over your shoulder it's more sexy that way," she commented.

"Because you have an eye for these things," Sesshomaru brushed off casually before he was interrupted by the camera man.

"Our star is back and am once again filled with light," Naraku cooed making Faith making gagging noises. "Don't you do that you peasant," he hissed and pushed Faith roughly away from his model.

"Listen here you little queer ass prima donna do you want me to put my size six shoe up your-"

"ENOUGH!" Sesshomaru growled and glared from Naraku to Faith.

"I'm leaving Sesshy have a good photo shoot. And don't botch up the prints fairy," she hissed before blowing Sesshomaru a kiss.

"I do not want her in my studio," Naraku growled as he fiddled with his camera.

"It is not up to you to say who or who I don't want to accompany me in my studio," Sesshomaru said coldly. "I'm getting a headache so I'm going to step out for some fresh air. Be back whenver," he waved Naraku off as he walked ignoring the spider youkai's protests.

As soon as he stepped out of the studio and into the cool night air he took grateful gulps. Fingers combing through his hair as he looked at the alley he was in. This was the only place he could go to get a breather without having groupies swarming around him. He untwisted the top of the bottle water the makeup girl had quickly given him on exiting before placing to his lips and drank as his feet found himself wandering deeper into the alley.

Greedy golden eyes watched as his prey walked down the street. He smiled at his quarry loving the way he moved before taking a step back as golden eyes looked up accusingly, narrowing.

"Show yourself damn it because really I don't have time for this. Are you some wanna be paparazzi or something or a crazed fan girl," he hissed as he tossed his water bottle to the side ready to fight. 'Needed to work out some tension anyway.'

"Neither my little pet… are you," drawled a smooth voice as something thumped behind him. Sesshomaru turned quickly to look into a pair of golden eyes just like his own before the silver kitsune blew sleeping powder into his face and caught his slumped over form. "Yes my pet, sleep."

To be continued…


End file.
